


Человек в костюме

by whisky_soda, WTF PoI 2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Series: WTF 2015 Низкий рейтинг [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dystopia, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/WTF%20PoI%202015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже через десять лет после финала история не заканчивается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человек в костюме

**Author's Note:**

> Глубокий пост канон, через 10 лет после окончания сериала

— По последним сведениям, рабочие беспорядки в Куинси прекращены. Властям удалось прийти к соглашению: количество камер в публичных местах уменьшится на десять процентов. 

Оставшаяся от отца квартира была небольшой, с тонкими стенами — телевизор было слышно из каждого угла. Патрик задумчиво рассматривал содержимое холодильника: молоко, хлопья, яйца, вчерашняя пицца и пирог от сердобольной соседки, помешанной на готовке. Он почесал шею и со вздохом захлопнул дверцу — спортивный режим, тренер убьет, если стрелка качнется в большую сторону.

— Также сенатор Станчмэн напомнил о поправке Ингрэм-Уистлера, обнародованной десять лет назад профессором Гарольдом Уистлером после информационной катастрофы 27 мая, — проговаривала журналистка введенный в ее базы данные текст. 

Кейтлин Лир — первая искусственная ведущая на ТВ. Образец. Модель. Эталон. Патрик видел в музее ее матрицу и эскизы. Это была действительно хорошая работа. Грамотная. Своевременная. Теперь следовало бы задуматься, как заменить технический персонал. Человеческий фактор — не то, с чем шутят, когда за каждым углом видится тот, кто хочет переписать базу данных и устроить маленький саботаж в прямом эфире.

Патрик налил в стакан холодную воду из-под крана. Сделал глоток.

— Ваша безопасность находится в ваших руках. Каждый совершеннолетний гражданин США имеет право открыть или закрыть доступ к своей переписке для Сектора безопасности. С вами была Кейтлин Лир. До встречи, Нью-Йорк. Через еще одну спокойную ночь мы увидимся снова, — голос у журналистки был мягким, тембр успокаивал и навевал мысли о неспешных волнах, накатывающих на берег. Ее голос тоже был искусственным. Действительно тонкая работа.

Не спеша, Патрик снова заглянул в холодильник, достал пакет молока и сделал глоток из коробки. Он облизнулся. Часы пиликнули о наступлении полуночи. Самое время для сна. Телевизор, поставленный на особый режим, выключился. Лампы медленно гасли по всей квартире.

Прихватив со стула набор черных чехлов, тихо ступая, Патрик зашел в зал. Он аккуратно накинул непроницаемую ткань на телевизор. Потом укутал ноутбук, завернул планшет. Последним был попугай.

Дом вместе с улицей погружался в сон.

В детстве Патрик боялся этого. Ребята во дворе рассказывали страшилки про монстров из-под кровати, про покореженные базы данных тостера или блендера, которые могли сойти с ума и покрошить всех домочадцев на мелкие куски. А Патрик молчал о квартире, в стены которой вживлены датчики. Квартире, в которую запрограммирована забота об ее жильцах. Квартире, которая содержит программу с идеальными биоритмами для семьи Чарльза О`Салливана. Их дом был специальной разработкой правительства США в подарок верным служителям закона. «Полиция — государственная опора, служащая прослойкой между обычными гражданами и правительством. Она достойна отдельной заботы. К тому же, верные служители закона могут гордиться: они используют прототип умной квартиры, который будет развит и внедрен на строительный рынок. Новое слово техники», — именно так говорилось в архивах государственных новостей.  
Патрик дважды сбегал из дома и дважды был возвращен через сутки — спасибо идеальной аналитической сети камер и датчикам в квартире. «Слабак», — хмыкнула ему в лицо Джен, подружка Ли, когда он впервые разоткровенничался. 

В темноте, хорошо ориентируясь среди знакомых углов и завалов из книг, схем, карт, Патрик прошел в свою комнату. Он отклеил от подоконника небольшой пакет с чипом — личной разработкой Джен. Та хоть и была язвой, но в электронике разбиралась. «Учителя», — вместо объяснений она пожимала плечами. Джен во многом хорошо разбиралась. И главное — она тоже, как и Ли с Патриком, знала о Человеке в костюме.

***

— В одном городе. Определенно американском и даже очень похожем на Нью-Йорк. Хотя это мог быть любой город. Да, Патрик, запомни. Однажды случилась несправедливость, которую никто не заметил. Нет, что это я, ее заметили, но истолковали неправильно. Учись правильно оценивать факты, сынок. 

Отец приходил домой поздно. Чаще всего от него разило потом. Иногда молоком. Иногда его рубашка была уляпана жирным соусом от любимого бургера. Иногда от отца пахло спиртным. Но в каком бы виде он не являлся домой, ритуал всегда был одинаков. Душ — ужин — сказка на ночь для Патрика.

— В общем, несправедливость. Маленькая такая, на один лист полицейского отчета. Простое уличное ограбление. Выхватили дамскую сумочку. Бывает. Девушка пришла, написала заявление. Ей попался хороший сержант, он даже посмотрел камеры наблюдения. Но увы. Выхваченные на улице сумочки исчезают, как призраки, папина зарплата и обещания руководства. И так бы и потерялась в памяти того сержанта эта вишневая подделка под Гуччи, если бы однажды не поступил звонок о крупной контрабанде наркотиков. 

Мама умерла при родах, и сказки в отцовском репертуаре закончились раньше, чем Патрик заинтересовался чем-либо серьезным. А уж когда он начал сбегать из дома, когда признался в собственных страхах, тогда мистеру О`Салливану пришлось крепко задуматься о правильном воспитании. До этого Патрик рос как-то сам собой, и все получалось.

— В те весенние дни что-то ударяло химикам в голову, и на городских улицах одним за другим появлялись новые сорта. И были уличные войны. То есть могли бы быть. Но вот анонимный звонок. И вооруженный до зубов, злой, как тысяча чертей, потому что это было четыре утра субботы, отряд, как Рэмбо, вламывается в заброшенные гаражи. А там все наши наркодилеры чуть ли не красной ленточкой повязаны. Я, конечно, утрирую. Скотч, веревка, пластиковые наручники. Но красной ленточкой мы прозвали простреленные колени. И вид у всех такой, будто уверовали в Санта-Клауса. У которого вместо ручного оленя или эльфа — сам решай — злобный Цербер из самой Преисподней. 

Чарли нравилось рассказывать свои истории. Он удобно устраивался под боком у сына, обнимая того одной рукой. Однажды он даже принес фотографию. Стащил из дела — показать сынишке. Она была черно-белая, зернистая. Как фотографии лох-несского чудовища или снежного человека. И все-таки это было доказательством. Потому что, в отличие от всех невиданных существ, герой папиных рассказов не был выдумкой. Ведь на фантазии не распечатывают полицейские ориентировки, украшающие каждый столб и стену? 

— Забавные показания давали эти ребята. Бывает. Так вот о фактах¸ Патрик. Оказывается, та девушка была не простой студенткой юридического. Очередной химик-любитель, который изобрел очередную формулу наркотиков. Патрик, ты должен пообещать мне, что никогда не будешь изобретать три вещи. Наркотики. Оружие. И способы обхитрить систему. Девушка оказалась себе на уме и предложила свою формулу двум группировкам. Кто больше даст. И ведь обе стороны хорошо заплатили. И обе стороны получили формулу. Суть в том, что это были две половинки одной формулы. Забавная девица, правда? И все было бы предсказуемо, и убили бы эту девчонку прямо на улице, а не ограбили. Но появился он.

— Человек в костюме? — задержав дыхание, спросил Патрик. 

Он любил эти неуклюжие отцовские истории. Он ждал их каждый вечер. И каждый вечер отец возвращался домой. Обязательно возвращался. Душ — поздний ужин — сказка о Человеке в костюме.

— Именно. Девчонка на допросе трещала, словно влюбленная тринадцатилетка. Он спас меня, он загородил меня. Таинственная секретная база. Собака. Ах, я все поняла. Я исправлюсь. Чудодейственный эффект, — Чарли усмехнулся и покачал головой. — И на тебя тоже. Я заметил, — он поцеловал сына в макушку. — Больше не страшно?

— Нет, пап. Потому что Человек в костюме придет и спасет меня, если квартира будет угрожать мне.

— Правильно, мой хороший, правильно. А пока она делает нашу жизнь безопасной и комфортной.

— Пап, а что там было? Ну до того, как банду нашли?

— Ну, предположим так. Одним утром на одной городской улице Человек в костюме увидел, что прелестное юное создание в беде…

Когда однажды вечером отец не вернулся, Патрик все понял. Он был достаточно взрослым, чтобы понять все сразу. 

***

А потом Патрик встретил Джен и Ли. Те как-то раз сели рядом с ним в кинотеатре. Разговорились. У Ли отец тоже был полицейским. Патрик подумал, что тот тоже рассказывал своему сыну истории про Человека в костюме. А Джен… Ну она же была девушкой Ли. А Ли все выкладывал ей без утайки. В общем, они подружились.

Патрик ввел чип в модуль кондиционера. Маленькая погрешность, как объяснила Джен: «Ты не нарушаешь основную систему, поэтому и нет сигнала о вторжении в базу данных. Но есть червь, который проникает в нее по веткам и настраивает датчики на нужный лад. Это если говорить простым языком». Минута — и «квартира» думает, что ты спишь. 

Патрик достал фонарик, вытащил из-под матраса незарегистрированный планшет и забрался под одеяло. Все это немного напоминало детство. Только теперь он сам рассказывал истории о Человеке в костюме. Точнее — он их рисовал. Наверное, в их семье на генетическом уровне было заложено неумение слагать сказки. Сегодня нужно было сделать эскиз. Из головы уже который день после знакомства не выходили слова Джен: «Даже у супергероев были помощники». Она опять оказалась права. Патрик глубоко вздохнул. Он нашел фотографию профессора Уистлера. Пусть послужит прообразом. В конце концов, он же прославился как гуманист от мира информационных технологий. Почему бы и нет.

В гардеробе, в стороне от джинс, свитеров и футболок, висел один-единственный черный классический костюм. С распродажи. Он был велик для Патрика. Быть может, лет в тридцать подойдет.


End file.
